


Max Steel: Reved Up Turbo

by Karnia_Queen



Category: Max Steel - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnia_Queen/pseuds/Karnia_Queen
Summary: Max Steel is the hero of Copper Canyon and it seems when nothing can beat him, a girl comes to Copper Canyon looking for answers it will bring questions and answers following her. New allies, new enemies, new plots and more powers.Story linked to Collided Fates of Heroes
Relationships: Max/Sydney, OCxOC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The New Girl- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally on A03. I have this story on Max Steel amino and after some convincing from Alyssa and a new laptop allows me to but it on here. I hope you enjoy.

Is it just me or does Mr.Thornhill look extra angry today?” I asked Sydney and Kirby as we walked into the classroom.

“Yea dude,”Kirby agreed.

“Wonder what happened,” Sydney seconded as we sat down in our seats.

The bell soon rang after we entered.

“We have a new student joining our class,” Mr.Thornhill grumped.” Come in!”

A girl walked in. She had brown hair the need a little bit past her shoulder. She had blue eyes. She wore a light pink shirt with a silver jacket with white trims. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and pink and grey sneakers.

“Hello,” she smiled. “My name is Kalila.”

“She looks hot,” Kirby whispered to me.

He got a reply from Sydney by stepping on his toes.

“There is an empty seat in front of McGrath,” grumbled Mr.Thornhill.

I raised my hand showing her where I was at. She walked over and took the seat in front of me.

“Hmmmm,” thought Steel in my head.

“What’s wrong Steel,” I whispered to myself.

“I just think there is something odd about her,” he replied.

“Mr.McGrath!” Shouted Thornhill.” Could you care to pay attention?!”

I chucked nervously as I tried to pay attention to the rest of the lesson. The bell rang after what seemed forever.

“Hey Kalila,” I said catching the new girls attention.

“Hello,” she shyly smiled,” McGrath? Right?”

“Max,” I said introducing myself,” And this is Sydney and Kirby,” I said motioning to my friends behind me.

“Kalila Spell,” she said warmly.

“Welcome to Copper Canyon,” Kirby greeted.

“Home of the super hero Max Steel!” Finished Sydney.

“Thanks.”

“How about we give you a tour?” I asked. “If that’s alright with you guys?” I motioned to Sydney and Kirby.

“Of course it’s alright,” Kirby replied.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause you trouble,” Kalila spoke shyly.

“It’s no problem,” Sydney said as she started to lead Kalila outside.

———————

3 Hours Later

———————

{Kalila’s POV}

The tour ended with Max buying us all milkshakes. We had gone to so many cool places. THI headquarters, town square and the best view spot to look over the city to name a few.

“One vanilla shake with chocolate crumbs, a chocolate classic, triple chuck mint chocolate and orange swirl with peanuts,” the waiter said as she brought us our shakes.

“Thanks for the shakes,” I said as I took my mint shake.

“No problem,” Max replied as he took his classic chocolate.

“So Kalila,”Sydney started as she started to take a sip from her vanilla shake,” What brought you to Copper Canyon?”

I had already prepared for this question.

“Family business I suppose. I also really wanted to see Max Steel.”

“Isn’t he the coolest,” Kirby interrupted after finished a sip of his shake.

“So.... What does your parents do?” Max continued.

I also prepared for this question.

“My mom and dad works for a security business, I am not sure which one though.”

The questions continued. I had already anticipated most of them so I could easily reply without them thinking anything was wrong. Soon it was time for us to part.

“See you tomorrow and thank you for the tour,” I waved goodbye.

“See you tomorrow,” Max waved.

“Today was fun,” Sydney parted.

“Bye,” Kirby said as he walked away.

I was about a block down when my phone started vibrating. I looked and saw it was my custom app.

“Already?” I questioned softly as I countinued walking.

I read the notification.

“Guess the tour was a good way to narrow down the locations.”

I put my phone away.

“I will find you. Then we can search for them.” I thought. “No matter what.”

——————

3 days later

——————

(Kalila’s POV)

I had only saw Max Steel once throughout the week. Two bank robbers were in a high speed chase with the police. Guess who happened to be paying attention to her phone and music instead of sirens? Me. Thankfully, Max Steel saved me.

“Watch where your going Ka....citizen,” he said before taking off after the truck.

I wasn’t able to put a tracker on him like I would’ve liked to but my phone got a good reading of the energy he admitted. All I needed to do was find hotspots of where that energy goes and stays. Maybe even getting close to him when he didn’t have that mask on. He probably admitted that energy when he was a civilian. I had spent most of my week walking and re walking the city ,trying to narrow down the spots. I was scrolling through the energy hotspot map when I got a call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kalila,” I heard Max say.

“Hey Max.”

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“....Sightseeing,” I answered.

“No better view than from the Ferris Wheel they just set up on the bay. Kirby and Sydney are coming with me and we wanted to see weather you wanted to come or not?” Max replied.

“Well...” I started to say. I wanted to knockout some more areas off the map or pick up some more data.

“Come on. It will be fun,” I heard Kirby yell in the background.

“Almost everyone is here,” Sydney said.

“Everyone,” I thought

“Fine,” I answered. I’ll be over there in 10 minutes.”

I hanged up the phone and headed on my way.

——————

At the Bay Fair

——————

(Max’s POV)

“I don’t know why you are so paranoid about her Steel,” I told my ro-bro.

I was currently hunched over a water fountain pretending I was drinking water. Sydney and Kirby were currently getting some tickets for us to use for the games.

“I don’t know why either. I just have this thought running around that she is helping a super villain... or maybe even a mad scientist of some sort” Steel replied. “What do you humans call this feeling? Following your stomach?”

“Following your gut,” I laughed. “And a mad scientist?”

“Whatever but I just have this weird feeling in my circuitboards is that she is up to something,” he continued as he looked around.

“Oh..I see now,” I said grinning.

“What?” Steel replied with his question mark blinking on his monitor.

“Your jealous,” I started teasing.

“What?! “He answered in shock.

“Your jealous because you think that she might start getting more attention than you.”

“Ha, ha,ha,” Steel started laughing. “That is totally incorrect.”

“Max,” I heard Sydney’s voice call.

Steel quickly hid as my friends approached.

“Got the tickets,” Kirby said as he held up a handful of tickets.

“I’m glad Kalila is coming,” Sydney said to our little group.

“It’s going to be fun,” Kirby agreed.

“It’s funny. I don’t really see her after school. Wonder what she does?” Sydney said as we started to walk towards the Ferris Wheel.

“Perhaps she is doing some mad experiments,” Steel commented in my head. I rolled my eyes.

“Hey guys!” I heard Kalila yell.

She was standing by the dock which lead to the Ferris Wheel.

We exchanged our welcomes and headed to the Ferris wheel. Once we got there we paid our tickets and got on. We decided that me and Kirby would ride together while Sydney and Kalila would get on the next seat beside us. I held small talk with Kirby and then Steel as I enjoyed the view.

Kirby and I got off and waited for the girls.

“That view was amazing,” Kalila said as she meet up with us.

“Agreed,” Sydney laughed.

“How about we go play some games?” I asked.

“Bet I could beet you all in Ultra-Link invaders!” dared Kirby as he started to take off.

“Ultra-links?! Kalila said quite shocked.

“The evil aliens that tried to destroy the world.” Sydney explained.

“Not all of them are evil. Some of them are good and good-looking,” once again commented in my head.

“Not all of them are evil. The one that Max Steel has is good,” I said to make Steel feel better.

“Yea. That Ultra-Link is pretty awesome,” Kirby said as we approached the new arcade came.

“Well, if there is a good Ultra-Link maybe there are more of them,” Kalila said quietly.

“Wouldn’t think so. Those Ultra-links were destroying and wrecking everything,” Kirby answered.

Sydney and Kirby started to play the game but I could see something wasn’t right with Kalila. She seemed sad and hurt even though see tried to hide it. We started rotating on the game. Sydney got to level 7 ,Kirby reached level 5 and to our surprise Kalila got level 12.

“Whoa,” we said when she had completed level 12.

She unfortunately got ambushed and destroyed by the boss to finish level 13.

“Your turn Max,” she said as the game reset.

I put in my tickets and got ready to play.

“Max, don’t.” Steel tried to warn me.

——————

Same moment

——————

(Kalila’s POV)

My eyes widened in shock and question was the game suddenly frizzed out before it shut off. All Max did was touch the game. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

“Guess it just broke,” Max chuckled nervously as he let go of the game.

“That sucks,” Kirby groaned.

“Well, we could always go to the ring bottle game,” Max said as he started to walk off.

“I’ll meet you there. I have to do something really quick,” I said.

“What?” Asked Max.

“My phone just vibrated. I think it is a text from my parents,” I told half truthfully.

“Okay, We’ll be on the other side of the fair,” Sydney said as the group took off.

After they were out of site I opened my phone. The notification appeared on my app (in which I was still trying to figure out a name for). Max Steel’s energy was coming the machine. It was fading but the energy had caused the game to overload.

I thought for a moment until something hit. Max McGrath and Max Steel could in fact be the same person. Could he? One way to find out I guess. I turned my phone to scan for small traces of energy at close range. I headed over to the other side of the fair.

“Anything wrong?” Asked Max.

“No. My parents were just checking up on me,” I smiled.

“Well. Who’s re....” Sydney started to say before being cut off.

Booths and tents started to fly everywhere. People ran and screen as something growled in the distance.

“Who’s ready to run!” Max shouted.

We all started to run away. I realized after we got out,that we lost Max.

“It’s Max Steel,” a civilian shouted.

Sure enough Max Steel was flying towards the problem. I checked my phone. The app had picked up some of the energy when I was close to the group. Only one person of the group wasn’t beside me.

“Guess you could be Max Steel,” I thought. “Now to figure out steps two and three.”

——————

One Week Later

——————

(Max’s POV)

After my fight with Air Elementor ,Kalila had been acting slightly weird. Of course I had only know her for a short while but it was weird. She did a good job trying to act normal but she was either near me a lot or always had a good excuse not to be.

“What have I been telling you? Mad scientist.” Steel said as flew out of my backpack.

We had been currently standing outside school by the vending machines. We were suppose to be waiting for everyone to get out of class. I shoved Steel behind one of the machine as other students were still letting out.

“What are you doing ,Steel?” I said as I joined him behind vending machine.

“Trying to WARN you!” he shouted at me.

“Look for the last time ,Kalila is not a mad scientist.”

Steel folded his ‘arms’,” If you get experimented on by her because you refused to listen ,it’s your fault....Oh and there she is.”

I glanced behind the machine. Kalila was walking away, looking behind her shoulder every couple of seconds. She clutched a binder in her arms and a notebook with lose papers threatening to come out

“Suspicious. Am I right?” Steel commented.

“That doesn’t mean anything Steel!”

“Fine then,” he said looking me in the eyes,” I am going to get proof.”

“Steel,” I hushed shouted as he bolted off towards Kalila.

I followed him. Steel hovered around her backpack trying to peak into it.

“Kalila,” I shouted diverting her attention.

She spun around quickly. For some reason she said nervous

“Hey Max,” she answered.

“I....” I started to stamer eyeing Steel behind her,” I.....was wondering weather you wanted to see a movie today with everyone.”

“Sorry but I can’t. I have to do something,” she said as she shifted her weight.

I looked back over and couldn’t see where Steel went.

“That’s okay,” I replied,” Maybe we can do it some other time.”

“Sure thing,” she said,” but I have to go now.”

She went to turn and walk away but she tumbled and fell with papers flying everywhere.

“What?” she said shocked.

Her shoes were tied in a knot. I saw Steel hover behind her and out of her view. I helped her pick up her things as she finished tiring her shoes.

“Thanks,” she said.

“No problem,” I replied.

She turned around and left.

I headed over to the bushes.

“Are you crazy?!” I shouted at Steel as he snuck over here.

“No. I just had to do something for her to let go of her books,” Steel defended.

“Why?”

“Because I wouldn’t have gotten a hold of this,” he said as he flew to the ground and brought out a few pieces of paper.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Don’t know ,but it should prove my theory,” said Steel.

My phone started buzzing before I could answer him.

“Hello,” I said.

“Max. Commander Forge wants you and Steel at the base,” Berto called in.

“Why?” Steel asked.

“You guys realized you haven’t done much training since Makino’s attack. He wants you here to make sure you aren’t getting rusty,” Berto replied.

“Seriously Uncle Ferris,” I said rubbing my brow. “Steel and I are on our way.”

“Well there goes your afternoon with your friends. Now what about these?”

I carefully shoved them in my bag.

“We can worry about them later. Now Go Turbo Flight,” I said as Steel linked into me.

I blasted off as soon as my armor formed around me.

“Steel, can you text Sydney and Kirby and tell them I had something last minute to do?”

As I flew away I didn’t realize someone following me.


	2. The New Girl- Part 2

——————

A Couple of Hours Later

——————

(Max’s POV)

I punched the last bot to the ground.

“Record time!” Steel said as he de-linked from me.

Turbo Strength mode let off and I released my helmet.

“Well done Max,” a voice commented.

I looked over to see my dad.

“Thanks,” I said.

“What about me?!” Steel asked.

“You too Steel,” my dad chuckled,” Commander Ferris agreed for you two to take a break.”

“Finally!” Steel shouted,” I will go get the papers.”

“Steel,” I tried to protest but he was gone.

“Papers?” My dad questioned.

“Remember how I was telling you about the new girl, Kalila, me and my other friends have been hanging out with lately.”

My dad nodded.

“Steel thinks she’s a mad scientist,” I continued.

“Or working with a super villain,” Steel added as he returned with the papers he had snuck off of her. “At least being more than she appears.”

“So Steel decides to steal these papers to prove to me Kalila is evil.”

“And why does Steel think she’s evil?” My dad asked.

“ I have a gut feeling as you guys call it,” Steel said shoving the papers in my hand. “Now let’s see my proof.”

I rolled my eyes and unfolded the first piece of paper.

“An English assignment due next week,” I said plainly.

“And...” Steel said.

I unfolded the new page.

“A field trip request form for school,” I continued.

“And...” Steel said again,” third times the charm.”

“Steel ,can you just admit there is nothing wrong with Kalila? I asked.

“Maybe after we take a look at this last page.”

I reveled the last paper.

“That’s odd,” I said as I looked.

It was actually two papers. One piece of notebook paper and one piece of sketch paper. Both of them had something on it.

“What do we got?” Steel said excitingly.

I separated both papers.

“A ultra-link?” My dad said as he looked at the sketch paper.

An Ultra-link was in fact drawn on it and it quite remarkable looked like Steel except for a few details.

“Not what I was expecting, Steel said.

I pulled out the notebook paper which had some writing on it.

“What does it say?” Steel asked.

“Do you really think I should? It’s not mine,it’s Kalila’s.”

“True,” Steel said,” but it was wrapped with a picture on an Ultra-link which can mean nothing but I could also be bad.”

I signed and read the note out loud.

“ I finally found a clue to where she went. There is this energy source all over a city named Copper Canyon that is very similar to hers. I have to leave. I have to find her. She can help me find them, and perhaps save them. She made the promise that she would come back but with these circumstances I need to find her. Hopefully this clue won’t be a dead end like the few I have had. Copper Canyon is filled with danger but nothing will stop me, not the secret organization, not the evil ultra-links, not the number of villains who roam the street and not the famous super hero Max Steel.”

An explanation mark flashed a couple of times on Steels screen.

“I believe Steel was right about Kalila being more that she is letting on,” my dad said.

“What is Kalila wanting to do? And who is this friend of hers that she keeps mentioning? How does it tie into that Ultra-link?” Steel asked.

I was about to try and answer when alarms started to blare throughout the base.

“Intruder on level A-1,” I heard Uncle Ferris’s voice boom over the intercom.

“Guess those answers are going to have to wait,” I sighed. “Go Turbo... Speed!”

Steel linked in and my armor formed around me. I raced along the hallways trying to find the intruder.

“Weird,” Steel quietly said as he scanned the area.

“What is it?” I asked

“I’m picking up some energy readings quite similar to Turbo energy.”

“Dreed?”

“No. Dreed has a negative Turbo energy signature. This is different.”

I came across some N-tec agents laying on the ground.

“We are getting close,” I said as I followed the trail.

I ran until I felt something catch my legs making us fall face first and skidding across the floor.

“Hey Max. Still want those questions answered?” Steel asked.

“What?”

“Sorry Max. Can’t let you stop me,” a familiar voice said.

I looked up and couldn’t believe who I saw.

“Kalila?”  
——————

In the Secret Base

——————

{Kalila’s POV}

I took my stance ready for a direct attack.

“Kalila?” I heard the superhero mutter.

“I’m sorry,” I said fiercely but sincere.

“Who’s making you do this?” The hero asked as he stood up.

“No one has control of me,” I replied.

“What did I say?” the Ultra-Link hooked into Max said.

“What do you want Kalila?” the hero asked.

“To save my friend,” I said quietly.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

“I need to hurry,” I thought.

I looked over at Max Steel and got an idea to maybe make this mission a little easier. I quickly saw him bend his legs and a second later he took off. I underestimated his speed and was barley able to dodge. I flipped over him putting my hand on his head for support mid-flip. I bolted the opposite way.

“Try and catch me,” I taunted.

Sure enough, they took the bait. I tried my best to navigate the maze of hallways.

“Gotcha.”

I was sent to the floor. The hero stood over me, holding me down. I was laying on my stomach with my left hand held own by my side and my right arm being held in place by my shoulder blade.

“Get off,” I said as I tried to fight him.

“Sorry villain. Not going to happen,” the Ultra link said.

Okay, I could take a couple of insults before I lost my cool but being called a villain?! It got my anger boiling.

I shifted my right wrist causing a the weak part of any grip to get bigger. I thrusted my arm out and then I brought my arm to the side of me and then back up. My elbow struck Max Steel in the jaw. He lost his grip and balance. I spun onto my back.

Max Steel was already trying to pin me down again. I bended both of my legs ready for him to get nearer. As soon as he was close enough I mounted my legs on his chest. I used his momentum and my own to go into a backwards summer salt and onto my hands. Max Steel followed my legs until extended my knees which threw him the other direction while I propped up on my feet.

“Nice try,” I said as I stood up properly,” Wanna try again?”

His speed mode had come off, resulting in his normal suit. I had to hurry fast. It wouldn’t be long until someone came across us and located where I was. Max Steel came at me. I was surprised he charged without changing modes. He threw a punch which I dodged. He tried to kick, I blocked.

“Time for a change of strategy,” said the Ultra-Link.

I was nearly thrown back by the sudden energy burst he admitted as they changed modes.

“Go Turbo! Stealth!”

He disappeared without a trace. I suddenly felt something buckle my knees out from under me, almost making me lose my footing.

“Invisibility. Nice.”

I had learned how to notice small changes of noise in the last couple of years. I heard a small clunk of a footstep. I turned to the sound a threw a swing and it connected. Max Steel turned visible again but now in a dark costume.

“Freeze,” I heard someone shout.

A group of what looked like military agents aimed guns at me. One ,who looked like the officer in charge, didn’t have a helmet on. He had clean brown military hair cut and a small beard.

“Sorry but I think your looking for that girl over there,” I said pointing behind them.

Sure enough the distraction worked. I ran towards Max Steel.

“Sorry, but I need to borrow this,” I said.

I grabbed the Ultra-link on his chest and forced it to de-Link.

“Stop her,” the commander shouted.

Lasers fired at me as I successfully pulled the Ultra-Link from the hero. I threw Max Steel to the ground and ran. I don’t know how I managed not to get hit or how I lost them.

“Let me go!” demanded the Ultra-link as I continued to run.

He tried to fire his lasers but I grabbed his...’hands’ in a way that he could aim at me or fly away.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Like I would ever tell you.”

“Steel I’m guessing,” I said as I slowed down to a stop.

“How? Oh wait. Your a villain. Of course you would know,” he answered scolfully.

I held my tongue at the villain remark again.

“Where are the Ultra-Link stasis cells?”

“Not talking,” he said.

I rolled my eyes,” Tell me were they are.”

“Just because I am an Ultra-Link and everything doesn’t mean I am going to tell you it’s down this hall to the right!”

I chuckled a second after Steel stopped talking.

“I mean it’s not down that hallway,” he said trying to recover.

“I’m almost there.”

——————

Ultra-link Stasis Cells

——————

{Kalila’s POV}

The door automatically opened as I came close.

“That’s what you want to do isn’t it. Set all the Ultra-Links free,” Steel said.

“No. To save a friend.”

“What that person you were talking about in your little note?” Steel questioned.

“You took my...!” I started to shout before I stopped myself. “It doesn’t matter now.”

“I know your lying. I’m the only Ultra-link that doesn’t live for the glory of Makino.”

“You changed. Doesn’t that mean other Ultra-Links can,” I whispered quietly.

Steel got silent and I continued my mission. I couldn’t get distracted. I was so close. I looked at all the stasis cells, quickly looking over each one. I found the one I was looking for. Steel squirmed more as I got close to the cages.

“Stop squirming,” I said holding onto him tighter.

“Let me go!”

He was coming loose and I need both hands to free her. I looked up and saw a stasis beem. It wouldn’t deactivate Steel but it would keep him still. I saw the control panel and a flipped switch. The beam aimed at Steel and froze him in place.

“Now the second hardest part of this plan,” I muttered under my breath as I stared down computer.

Before I could get to hacking I heard even more footsteps outside the door. I growled under my breath as I took two daggers hidden on my belt. As the door started to open, I threw the knives and they landed a bullseye in the panel by the door. The doors slammed shut, but I didn’t have much time.

“Gets this door opened!” the commander shouted confirming my thoughts.

I fiddled with the controls trying to remember those computer classes I had taken at school and a little bit of what I had saw on TV. The doors started to open again. My hands moved across the control pad faster.

“Almost...almost,” I said.

A shot fired next to me. I turned around ready to face them head on if I needed to, but I suddenly felt something hit and stun me. My vision got blurry and I was losing counsiounes.

“No...” I said trying to push myself up. “So close.”

“Steel! Are you okay?” I heard a far off voice ask, confirming my theory.

Then everything turned black.

——————

Ultra-link Stasis Cells

——————

{Max’s POV}

“Steel! Are you okay?” I shouted as I saw him.

“I’ll be good after you get me out of this stasis beam,” he answered.

I looked over at Kalila laying uncounsious on the ground.

“I owe you an apology Steel,” I said as I took down the stasis beam.

Steel didn’t say anything back at me, but instead stared at Kalila as some agents took her to a holding cell.

“Steel?”

He jolted back to reality.

“What were you saying?”

“Did anything happen? Did she tell you anything?” I asked concerned.

“She said some things but I don’t know what to think about it,” Steel replied.

“And? What was it?”

“Maybe later. I need a reboot,” he said as he flew off.

“Hey Steel. Maybe take me out of Stealth mode,” I said.

“Oh. Right,” he said.

He linked in and changed me back into the Steel suit and then took off.

“What happened Steel?” I muttered.


	3. The Hidden Truth

—————

Berto’s lab

—————

{Max’s POV}

“What’s up?” I asked as I saw everyone around Berto’s lab table.

Uncle Ferrus, Kat, Jefferson, Dad and Berto standing around the table. Looks like me and Steel were the last ones to arrive...again.

“I finished the information sweep on our intruder from yesterday,” Berto said as he tapped the tablet in his hands.

An hologram of Kalila popped up on the table.

“Kalila Spell. Age 16. She used to live in Geyser City before moving to Copper Canyon,” Berto started the briefing with.

“Yea. She said she moved her after her parents got jobs here,” I commented.

“And that’s what I found at first in her documents, but I dug further and found out that wasn’t true,” count I used Berto.

“And?” Uncle Ferrus urged.

“It was a hack that most could easily be done and not be picked up on, but if you have a genis, you can easily access her real records. Kalila’s documents match up until she was 11. Something broke into her and her parents house and then Kalila’s parents vanish. Kalila was sent to the Geyser City Orphanage to take care of her. She was sudden given permission to leave and enroll in Copper Canyon.”

“So was her parents disappearance Kalila’s doing or her reason for breaking in her?” Asked Kat.

“I am still trying to figure that out but I found something else out. Kalila’s father is Jacob Spell. Before he went missing he was the head of training and the Geyser City N-tek facility. A N-tek search party was sent to look for them, but they weren’t found.”

“So, she related to N-tek?” Dad said.

“Si, but that didn’t explain how she found this place, so I got poking around her phone. The code,style and hardware used to changed Kalila’s records is the same as an app she built to track energy very similar to Max’s energy.”

“She was tracking me?” I asked.

“Not at first. I looked back at her history to see she started scanning specifically for Turbo energy. The original energy she was looking for was the stuff Steel and the other Ultra-links run on, but how she got this energy signature I am not sure. You would have to get real close to an Ultra-link to read it.”

“Um...Perhaps she was telling the truth,” muttered Steel.

“What truth?” Asked Uncle Ferrus.

“After we entered the Ultra-link cells she told me she was looking for an old friend. An Ultra-link that was good.”

“Her picture and note,” I said remembering the photo and paper Steel had swiped of her. “She said that she was getting close to finding a friend here in Copper Canyon.”

“So she was looking for a supposed good Ultra-link here and how does that tie into her parents disappearances and her moving?” Uncle Ferrus inquired.

“Like I said, I am still figuring that out, but unfortunately the answers I give only lead to more questions,” Berto apologized.

“That means we are going to have to ask her ourselves,” commented Jefferson followed by a bite of chocolate.

“Let me and Max do it,” volunteered Steel.

“I agree. I have a feeling she should more likely talk to us than anybody else,” I said.

“And why would that be?” asked Uncle Ferrus.

“Just the way we fought and how she looked. It didn’t seem like she was trying to harm us.” I answered.

“And I realized that she seemed to get tougher when she saw you and everyone else. I also saw her eyes change from focused to some anger,” added Steel.

“You can do that?” I asked.

“Fine,” said Uncle Ferrus,” but I better hear everything she say.

I nodded. Uncle Ferris dismissed us all telling me to start heading to the holding cells so we could talk after Kalila woke up.

—————

Berto’s lab

—————

{Forge Ferrus’s POV}

I dismissed Max and everyone else after Berto’s briefing.

“Berto,” I called having the young nerd stop.

“Yes commander?” he asked.

“Those readings you picked up yesterday.”

He went over to his computer and pulled up some diagrams that just made my head hurt looking at them.

“I haven’t been able to fully analyze it, but whatever energy that picked up on our scanners is similar to Max’ Turbo energy. Not an Ultra-links energy, but something else.”

“Like what?” I asked.

“I don’t know. All I can tell is that it compares to Turbo energy like X-Rays and ultraviolet waves,” he answered.

“Keep looking,” I commanded as I headed out the door.

“Yes sir,” was Berto’s reply.

“When will things get easy.”

——————

N-tek Cells

——————

{Kalila’s POV}

I snapped my eyes open trying to taken in the immediate surroundings. I was laying on something metal, probably a metal bench. I was also looking up at a metal ceiling and two walls about 10ft apart. Memories started to come back to my mind. The break in. Max Steel. Silver.

“I must be in a cell,” I thought.

I sat up slowly, clenched my wrist and slammed the wall next to me.It surprisingly left a dent, but I wasn’t surprised that my hand started hurting. A groan escaped my lips.

“Mad you didn’t get away?” Asked a voice.

I looked up to see Max Steel behind my cell bars.

“No,” I said as I swung my feet off the bench and stood up. “Nobody would be happy after being shot and thrown in a cell.”

“That’s what happens when you break into a highly secured Military base,” he countered back.

I started to chuckle,” Can’t argue with that.”

“You said you broke in her to save a friend. An Ultra-link?” He asked.

“I see Steel told you,” answered.

Steel unlinked from the hero,“Of course I did.”

“I’m not surprised,” I smiled regularly,” You and Max are really close friends after all.”

“Umm...It’s...The name is Max St...”

“I know it’s you Max McGrath. Don’t try and hide it.” I interrupted before he could make an excuse.

“How?” He and Steel asked.

I started to walk around my cell,” Max Steel has that weird energy so...”

“Turbo energy,” he interrupted.

“That Turbo energy so when you friend the arcade game with the same energy I got suspicious. Turn out Max McGrath skips a lot of classes and has really poor excuses for leaving at random times.”

His mask came off reveling my friend’s face.

“You said you came here to save a friend. Who?” Max asked.

I was about to answer when I started getting dizzy. I hid it however and answered.

“VetaBSilverM119, but I always called her Silver,” I answered remembering when I first meet her.

“I recognize that name,” Steel said,”She was one of the leaders in scouting units when Makino wanted to absorb that planet!”

“So, I guess not the type of Ultra-link that would turn good?” Max asked Steel.

“She changed her ways,” I said, still feeling dizzy.

“Really. Maybe you just wanted to recuse her so you guys could do something evil,” barked Steel.

“Look, I happen to be friendly and not this....criminal you think I am. I just wanted to save a friend,” I said sternly but calm.

They looked at each other and a silent message was sent across them. Maybe it was telepathy or just how good they could read each other.

“What happened the night your house was attack?” Asked Max.

“And do you know where your parents are? continued Steel.

My eyes widened in shock.

“You already know about that,” I said sadly.

This time, it was Max and Steel’s turn to be shocked.

“I don’t know what happ...happened,” I said as the dizzying got worse.

“Kalila?” Max asked worriedly from the other side of the cell.

I stumbled trying to find my balance but I couldn’t. Dark spots started to cloud my vision.

“Happened...to...to th...” were my last words before I hit the floor and once again was enveloped in darkness.

——————

N-Tek Cells

——————

{Max’s POV}

I didn’t realize what was happening until Kalila hit the floor.

“Call Uncle Ferrus!” I commanded Steel.

I bolted to the cell doors. I hit the lock, opening the energy bars.

“Kalila? Are you okay?” I asked shaking her.

All I got was a small groan. I heard footsteps enter the cells. Two N-tek soldiers appeared. They went ranting off about vital signs and such, so I stepped back. A few seconds later I was left with Steel as the shoulder took Kalila to the end bay.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her Steel?” I asked knowing Steel could scan people.

“No. Her heart rate is a little high now, but nothing seems wrong except this weird energy signal I am getting from her,” he replied, “Everything else seems completely normal.”

“Energy signal?”

“Yea. It seems familiar some how,” Steel said.

“Exactly my thinking,” Berto commented over our coms.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“I’ll tell you about it once I make sure my theory is correct,” he said as he hung up.

All me and Steel could do was stare at each other in question.

——————

N-Tek Med Bay

——————

{Max’s POV}

The med bay doors opened for me as I walked in.

“What’s going on Berto?” I asked.

Berto and Uncle Ferrus were the only ones in the med bay. Kalila laid unconscious on a bed with her arms and restrained to the table.

“I’ve been running my calculations and I’ve finally found that energy source I picked up earlier yesterday,” Berto said flicking through something on his holo tablet he had in his hand.

“What energy signal?” I asked.

“Traces of an unfamiliar energy source, similar to Turbo energy was picked up yesterday,” explained Uncle Ferrus. “ Berto has been analysis it since.”

“Anyway. I was in a full data cracking mode comparing the energy signature to Turbo energy when I suddenly picked up a burst of the energy from the cells. That’s when Steel called about Kalila.”

“So that energy signature that Steel read on Kalila was this energy you have seen analyzing?” I asked.

“Yes. I believe Kalila is actually the source of the energy,” Berto answered.

“But what on her is making the energy?” Uncle Ferrus asked. “We made sure she had nothing on her.”

“I didn’t say she was carrying it. I said she was the actually source,” Berto replied.

Now I was confused.

“Are you saying she is producing this energy like Max does with Turbo energy?” asked Steel.

“Not only that, but I cracked the energy code. The energy signature is Takonian. Just like Turbo energy.”

Everything got quiet for a second until I spoke up.

“Are you say thing she’s Takonian?!”

“I don’t know, but whatever she is, she’s producing that energy,” answered Berto.

“You said that her energy is similar to Turbo energy. What is the difference?” asked Uncle Ferrus.

“First all, the energy isn’t as unstable as Max’s is. The most it can do is frizz something out instead of frying a whole system.”

“Like the control panel,” commented Steel.

“Si. That’s the good part. The semi good part is that the energy isn’t as unstable as Max’s.”

“What is so bad about that?” I asked.

“It may take longer but this Takonian energy is building up like yours does. If this continues, she will overload,” Steel explained.

I knew the dangers of my Turbo beefy and what could happened if I overloaded. It was only Steel that kept a bomb from going off.

“So unless we find a way to dampen her energy she’s going to overload?” I asked.

“What can we do?” asked Uncle Ferrus confirming my thoughts.

“I don’t know. I have tried to reach Jim to see if he knows anything about this or any ideas to control her power. All I can think of to do is put her in the dampening chamber....,” Berto dragged.

His holo tablet started flickering in his hand.

“We don’t have much time,” interrupted Steel. “She is starting to overload.

——————

N-tek Med Bay

——————

{Max’s POV}

Berto dashed to the med bay computer.

“Steel is right. She is going critical.”

“Get her to the Dampening chamber now!” shouted Uncle Ferrus.

I went to uncuff Kalila when a burst of her energy sent everyone and everything near her, tumbling back. I looked up. Kalila was still laying down unconscious, but know I could feel the energy around her.

“She’s fine for now, but if this keeps up, she’ll blow the base,” Berto said as he made his way back to the computer.

“Get her transfered. We need to find a way to make sure she doesn’t do that,” Uncle Forge said as he stood up.

“On it Commander,” Berto said.

Two guns appeared in the media bay and went around Kalila. Once they turned on the energetic around her started to fade.

“Those should help dampen her energy for now until I can get her to the Turbo Dampener,” Berto said as he turned away from the computer.

“We need a more permanent solution though,” I said,” The Turbo Dampener didn’t control my energy for long besides, she isn’t even producing Turbo energy.”

“True,but even with it being different from Turbo energy it is still controlling it,” commented Berto.

“By my calculations, even with the dampeners, she only has a couple of hours,” Steel answered.

“And you have a better idea?” asked Uncle Ferrus.

“Her ultralink,” I blurted. “If it was to link with her like Steel did with me...?”

“Out of the question,” Uncle Forge interrupted.” We do not need an Ultralink taking over anybody. End of discussion.”

“But.”

“No. Berto find a way to keep her stable and keep on trying to contact Jim,” he said as he walked out of the med bay.

“On it sir,” Berto answered as he followed him out.

I sighed.

“Don’t worry Max,” Steel said a second later.

I had to do something. I looked at Steel who was hovering beside me.

“Let me guess. We’re about to get in trouble?” asked Steel.

“Yep,” I replied as I turned and walked over to Kalila.

“Kalila,” I said shaking her a little trying to wake her.

I grabbed her restraints and tore them off. She moved but she still was asleep.

“Let me,” said Steel.

Steel floated over to her. Steel stuck out one of his hands and gave her a zap. Next thing, Kalila sprang up, rolled off the other side of the bed and ready for a fight.

She blinked for a moment before saying,”Max? What?”

“Your not a villain are you?” I asked.

“For the last time. No,” she replied.

“And the Ultra-Link your looking for is good?”

“Yes...?” She replied, a little confused on what I was doing.

“Do you know about Takion?” Steel asked.

“Tacky what now?” She replied losing her fighting stance.

“Takion. The planet,” I clarified.

“I know there are many planets, but I don’t know if a planet named Takion.”

I could tell in Kalila’s eyes that she was telling th truth.

“Then let’s go,” I said.

“What?”

“Explain on the way,” said Steel as he took off to the door.

I looked at Kalila as she tried to decide what to do. I started to follow Steel and then she followed me.

“What’s going on?” Kalila asked me as I carefully escorted Kalila down the N-tek hallways. “Why are you helping? Why did you ask about Takion?”

“Do you know you admit energy?” asked Steel.

“I know humans admit a little bit of electricity since....” she started to answer.

“No. Not like that,” Steel tried to explain.

A door’s keypad we were walking by suddenly started to short circuit.

“Guess you guys have some faulty equipment,” Kalila said.

“No. That’s actually you,” I answered.

“And how could I do that?” ask Kalila smiling like I was joking.

“Your producing something similar to Turbo energy,” Steel answered.

“I don’t know what you guys are joking about, but...”

“We aren’t joking Kalila,” I said.

“Your energy is unstable just like Max’s is. I’m the only reason Max is able to hide and control his,” Steel continued.

“If you go critical it will blow this base. If you can link with Silver, she might be able to help you control it,” I finished.

She eyes got wide. She was trying to understand what we had just said. We finally arrived at our destination. I was about to open the door when alarms started to blare off. I placed my hand on the keypad, opening the door. After Kalila broke in, Berto made sure this room was under lock and key.

“Get in!” I shouted.

Kalila and Silver hurries in side behind me.

“Steel, lock the door.”

Steel flew to the keypad on the inside of the door, pushed a few buttons and the door slammed shut.

“Forge is going to kill us,” Steel muttered as he flew to the computer.

“This one,” Kalila said as she got close to the cell.

“One it!” shouted Steel and he tried to override the computer.

“Almost there Silver,” I heard Kalila mutter under her breath.

I heard footsteps outside in the hallway.

“What?!” I heard Kalila nearly scream in shock.

Her hand was starting to glow with her energy, just like mine would when I was about to overload.

“Steel!” I shouted.

“Got it.” Steel said as he clicked one last button.

The cell door opened. The Ultra-link began to move. Unfortunately the door behind us was being pounded on. An other blast, like the one in the med bay, nearly threw me back.

“Kalila!” I shouted.

——————

Ultra- Link Cells

——————

{Kalila’s POV}

Everything started to blur together. What seemed to be pink wisps of energy swirled around me. I could hear shouts around me. Some were Max’s, some Steel’s, an other I’ve heard before but didn’t recognize. My body ached, my vision was blurry, and my head was spinning.

“Kalila!” I heard a voice shout.

I recognized this voice really well, it was almost like...

“Silver?” I barley muttered.

Something hit my chest hard. A small pink dorm formed around me before everything cleared. I collapsed on the ground.

“Are you okay?” asked Max.

I looked down. Everything seemed to be normal.

“What happened?” I asked as Max helped me up.

“A question I would also like answered,” said a voice.

It was the military guy from yesterday. He came up to us.

“I just linked with her,” said the same recognizable voice.

I snapped my head to my right. Sure enough it was her. The Ultra-link was smaller and narrower that Steel. She was mostly..... well silver with along sections of pink with smaller sections of light pink detailed with a little bit of black.

“Silver!” I shouted in excitement.

I grabbed onto her and pulled her into a hug.

“You...’re c..rushing me...” Silver said underneath my bear hug.

I released her.

“Who are you,” asked the military guy.

“VetaBSilverM119 or as I am nicknamed, Silver,” she said introducing herself.

“So everything you said is true?” The millitary soldier asked me.

I nodded. In response he rolled his eyes.

“Anyway I can get a whole story of this?” he asked.

“I also want to know how you and Silver meet,” said Max.

“I guess an explanation is in order,” I answered,” You wanna start?” I asked Silver.

“I guess,” she said.

Silver: “After Earth won the first battle with Makino, a few of us remained on earth for surveillance. I was one of the few.”

———————

Geyser City Park

———————

{Third Person}

Silver and three Ultra-links hide in bushes and behind trees.

“Let’s move,” Silver whispered as the try and cross the park.

“There!” shouted a voice.

Lasers fired on the Ultra-links. N-tek soldiers came running at them. The Ultra-links scattered but Silver’s subortants were shot down.

“VetaBSilverM119 to base.....” Silver tried to call in before being shot herself.

Silver fell behind a bush, severely damaged.

“Get them locked up and in stasis ,” one of the soldiers said.

“Wasn’t there four of them,” asked an other soldier.

“It must have gotten away,” the first solider said. “Move out.”

The N-tek soldiers left.

Silver: “What they didn’t realize is that I was still in the park and I didn’t realize what was about to happen next.”

Kalila: “That’s when I walk in.”

A younger Kalila, 10 years old, walks through the park. Silver, on the other side, crawls out from the bush, and enters a power shutdown.

“What’s this?” asked the younger Kalila when she spotted Silver on the ground.

Kalila: “I was on my way back to school when I found Silver. I thought she was a toy. I looked around to see who she belonged to, but when I didn’t find anybody and saw she was damaged, I decided to take her home and fix her up.”

———————

Kalila’s room

———————

{Third Person}

Kalila has Silver laying on one of her desks she was on the computer on the desk.

“What?” Silver said as she rebooted.

“Huh,” Kalila said hearing ‘the toy’ talking.

“Let me go or I will Ultralink you,” threatened Silver when Kalila picked her up to study her.

“Ultralink? Um. This must be a toy from a TV show,” Kalila said as she studied Silver more.

“I am no toy human,” Silver said.

“Then what are you?” The young girl asked.

“I am VetaBSilverM119, an alien parasitic Warrior for Lord Makino,” was Silver’s outmatic response.

Kalila had a confused look on her face as she tried to figure out what the Ultra-Link was saying.

Silver: “After that I explained to her my mission and Lord Makino’s mission to absorb and expand.”

Kalila: “I was still unsure what was going on but I talked to her like I would any other person and fixed her up.

Silver: “ After a while Kalila fixed me up and I saw from her point of view and rebeled against Makino. I stayed for a year, learning from Kalila. I decided I would go to N-tek and help prepare for Makino’s second attack, but when I arrived you wouldn’t listen and I was put into stasis, but what happened after... I have no idea.”

Kalila: “Three months after you left, my family and I were preparing for a normal night when we were attacked.”

Kallila, now 11 years old, hides behind her mother and father as crashes come through the house.

“I need you to hide Kalila,” her mother said,” Make sure no one sees or heard you.”

Kalila nodded. “What about you?”

“Me and your dad will be fine,” her mother replied kissing her forehead.

Kalila dashed to the room and hid under her bed. She stayed curled up, not making a sound. Even when something entered her bed room.

“Any sign?” a voice asked.

“VetaBSilverM119 is no where to be seen,” an other voice responded.

“She was here. Those pesky humans must of taken her,” the first voice responded,” Let is leave. For the Glory of Makino!”

“For the Glory Of Makino,” the second voice responded before both Ultra-links had left.

Kalila: “After a while, I got out of my hiding spot. When I looked around the house, I couldn’t find my parents. I heard people some inside all of a sudden. I thought it might have been the Ultra-links again so I went out the fire-escape and snuck away. I saw the N-Tek tanks and cars outside. I was unsure wheather you were good or not so I ran.

——————

Ultra- Link Cells

——————

{Kalila’s POV}

“Afterwards the police found me and put me in the Geyser City Orphange. I decided then if I had any chance of finding my parents, that I would need Silver’s help. For the last 5 years I have tried to track and find her. Then last year I got an energy signature similar to Silver’s.

“That’s when we became Max Steel,” said Steel.

I nodded.

“I spent the year, preparing to go to Copper Canyon and find Silver. I hacked computers and researched the most I could on Max Steel,” I continued.

“And after all that work you final found me,” said Silver.

I nodded sadly,” Now, I just need to find my parents.”

“We’ll help you,” said Max.

“Yep,” agreed Steel.

“Thanks,” I answered.

The military soldier signed.

“Until I get a few things sorted out all four of you are to stay here. Got it.”

We all nodded.

“Max. Steel,” he continued,” I’ll deal with what you did later.

“Yes Uncle Ferrus,” Max answered.

The solider...Ferrus walked out, leaving me and Max alone.

“So...what now”


End file.
